


Skinner's Playhouse

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Heavy BDSM, Implied Consent, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Slave, Restraints, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: Skinner's in a playful mood and Mulder is his plaything.





	Skinner's Playhouse

Fox Mulder hurried home. Today was Friday, he and his lover's *play* day. Even though they both had very busy schedules, he and Skinner had made a promise to one another to have at least one day a week when they could spend time together. They decided on Friday, so they'd have the weekend to recover from an extra fun playday, if necessary. They took turns initiating the play scenarios and this week was Skinner's turn. Mulder couldn't wait to find out what his lover had in store for him. He burst through the door, dropping his keys on the hall table. He removed his gun from its holtster and was about to place it on the table, when he noticed a note. He picked it up and read it aloud: 

*Come up to the playroom. NOW!*

That was all it said and all it needed to say. Mulder could feel his cock twitch in his pants from the words alone. After seeing that they both enjoyed a little sexual roll playing, Skinner and Mulder turned their extra bedroom into a play room. Little by little they each bought various erotic items to be used in this room on the other. It became a place where they both could act out their secret sexual desires and fantasies.

Mulder pushed the note in his pants pocket and ran up the stairs. When he reached the top, he found the door to the playroom was open and the room dark. This was strange because they always kept the door closed. Hesitantly, he walked towards the room. 'What if the note didn't come from Skinner?' 'What if someone had broken into the house, written the note and was now waiting to waylay him inside?' he thought. 'But then again, how would a stranger know about the playroom?' Mulder still didn't want to take any chances, so he reached for his gun, but forgot I had left it downstairs. He turned to go back down to get it when he heard a voice from within. He couldn't quite make out what it was saying, so he moved closer to the doorway and leaned in:

"GET IN HERE!" the voice roared. 

Mulder jumped back, startled, but there was no doubt it was the voice of his lover-- Skinner. Mulder breathed a sigh of relief and quickly stepped inside the dark room. He felt around the walls for the light switch without success, so he pulling out his ever present pocket flashlight. He flashed the light around the room, searching for signs of his lover. Suddenly, the lights turned on. Mulder grimaced from the sudden assault to his eyes, then turned off the flashlight and put it back in his pocket. He walked to the middle of the room, placing his hands on his hips, as he looked around. He didn't see his Skinner anywhere. He wondered where his voice had come from. When he looked up, he noticed four small speakers hanging from the corners of the room. The only things that were in the room were the various devices the each had bought for their erotic play. As Muldler looked closer, he noticed that there were two new additions to the room. Mulder's cock twitched once more at the thought that they may be used on him tonight.

Mulder walked closer to the new items that were in the far corner of the room. One looked very interesting. There were two wooden beams, each measuring about 7 feet in length that crossed each other forming an X. Mulder smiled at that. In the center of the beams, where they intersected was a leather cushion with a very wide leather brace attached to it. The beams were being supported by a rectangular, steel frame that was attached to the floor. At the end of each beam were leather straps. Mulder walked over to the other new item in the room. It was a wooden chair with a medium sized hole in the seat. Leather straps were attached to the arm rests and the legs. There was also a leather belt attached to the back of the chair.

Mulder could feel his heart racing with excitement, as he thoroughly investigated the new items. They looked really expensive, Mulder thought. The most expensive thing he ever bought for the room was a sex swing. He was really anxious to get this party started, so he decided to call out to his lover:

"Walter, where are you?!"

There was no reply.

"Come on Walter, what gives?"

Again no reply.

"Walter, are you in here?"

Then Skinner's voice was heard thundering throughout the room:

"UNLESS YOU CALL ME BY MY RIGHTFUL NAME, YOU WILL NOT GET A REPLY."

Once again Mulder startled from the sudden sound. After a few more seconds, he finally realized that was going on.

"I'm sorry Master. Please forgive me," Mulder said, kneeling and lowering his head.

"THAT'S MUCH BETTER. RISE AND FACE ME."

Mulder rose, his eyes searching the room. Skinner was still nowhere to be found: "Master, where are you?" he asked, turning his body to look around the room.

"I'M EVERYWHERE. DO NOT SPEAK UNTIL I ALLOW YOU TO. NOW, REMOVE YOUR JACKET," the disembodied voice ordered.

Mulder silently and quickly removed his suit jacket, placing it on a nearby chair.

"DID I TELL YOU TO PUT YOUR JACKET ON THE CHAIR? SPEAK!"

"No, Master you didn't. I'm sorry," Mulder said, taking the coat from the chair and holding it.

"HOLD IT WITH YOUR TEETH AND REMOVE YOUR TIE," the voice commanded.

Mulder obeyed the command to the letter. Without realizing it, he extended his arm to place the tie on the chair-- then remembered that he wasn't told to, so he pulled his arm back. 

"YOU INTENDED TO DISOBEY ME AGAIN BY PUTTING YOUR TIE ON THE CHAIR WITHOUT PERMISSION, DIDN'T YOU? SPEAK!"

"No Master," Mulder mumbled with the jacket hanging from his teeth.

"DON'T LIE TO ME BOY. I SAW YOU! SPEAK!"

"I'm sorry Master, I didn't mean to." 

Mulder wondered how Skinner was able to see him. He didn't see any cameras, but he knew there had to be one somewhere. He didn't dare raise his head to look around for it though.

"DISOBEY ME AGAIN, SLAVE, AND YOU'LL BE EXTREMELY SORRY. NOW REMOVE THE JACKET FROM YOUR TEETH AND PLACE IT AND YOUR TIE ON THE CHAIR," the voice boomed.

Mulder quickly obeyed his Master. He stood with his arms at his sides and his head down, awaiting his next order. His breathing had become erratic and his stomach was in knots. This was all very exciting and terrifying at the same time. Skinner had a voice that would intimidate the best of 'em. Now, it amplified in the room-- making it sound more ominous and frightening. This added to the atmosphere and theme of the situation Skinner had orchestrated. As anxious as it was making Mulder, it was very arousing also. He was horny as hell. Skinner's authoritative voice always seemed to go straight to his cock and this was no exception. He could feel his cock stiffening with every command his lover gave him.

Mulder waited for his next order for what seemed like forever. Finally he heard the voice again:

"PLACE YOUR RIGHT HAND ON YOUR GENITALS AND SQUEEZE THEM." 

Mulder could feel himself flush as he placed his hand over his cock and balls, squeezing them through the fabric of his pants.

"HARDER!" the voice shouted.

Mulder obeyed, groaning from the pressure of his hand.

"THAT'S ENOUGH. REMOVE YOUR HAND."

Mulder removed his hand and dropped it to his side.

"REMOVE YOUR SHIRT," the voice ordered again.

Mulder quickly complied and took off his shirt, remembering to hold it until ordered to put it somewhere. 

"PUT THE SHIRT ON THE CHAIR, THEN PINCH YOUR NIPPLES WITH BOTH HANDS," the voice commanded.

Mulder placed his shirt on the chair then lifted his hands to his nipples, tweaking them as he was told. They were already pretty sensitive and erect, so he gasped from the sharp pain his hands were causing. Once they had become unbearably sore, he was thankfully ordered to stop.

"TAKE OFF YOUR BELT."

Mulder unbuckled his belt and pulled it through the loops. He was about to place it on the chair when he was yelled at:

"DID I TELL YOU TO PUT YOUR BELT ON THE CHAIR?! SPEAK!"

"No, Master. I'm sorry Master," Mulder said swallowing hard, looking wildly around the room.

"YOU SOON WILL BE. YOU HAVE DISOBEYED ME AGAIN! NOW YOU WILL PAY!" the voice roared.

Mulder found himself trembling with anticipation.

"BEND OVER THE BEAM!"

Mulder looked over at the leather-covered beam at the center of the room. He quickly walked over to it, leaning on his chest. With his belt still in his hand, Mulder waited for further instructions.

"SWING THE BELT OVER YOUR LEFT SHOULDER AND WHIP YOUR ASS WITH IT. AND YOU HAD BETTER MAKE THOSE SWINGS COUNT!"

Mulder obeyed, swinging his own belt over his shoulder to whip his own ass. At first it was hard to position the belt to go where he wanted it to, but after being yelled at a few times and threatened, he was able to aim it where it counted. He was told to count each stroke and soon he was up to fifthteen. After a while, the cloth of his pants underwear did very little to lessen the pain. He was feeling every lash. He gritted his teeth and managed somehow not to cry out. He wished Skinner would order him to stop. At 20, he was told to and to place the belt on top of his other clothes, on the chair. He wanted so badly to rub his stinging ass, but since he wasn't ordered to-- he didn't.

"PULL DOWN YOUR PANTS AND UNDERWEAR AND SHOW ME YOUR HANDIWORK!" the voice ordered.

Mulder unbuttoned his pants and zipped down his fly. He pushed his pants and boxers to his ankles then bent over leaning on his knees. He didn't know which direction to point his ass in order for his Master to get a good look, so he just bent over where he stood. He hoped it could be seen from wherever his Master was. Both cheeks and the tops of his thighs were covered with red welts.

"NOT BAD, BUT THOSE BUNS NEED MORE COLOR. WE'LL HAVE TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT LATER. DOES YOUR ASS FEEL WARM, SLAVE? DOES IT STING? SPEAK!"

"Yes, it does Master, very much," Mulder answered, forcing his hands away from his burning butt.

"GOOD! NOW STEP OUT OF YOUR PANTS AND UNDERWEAR, THEN KICK THEM OUT OF THE WAY."

Mulder did as he was told. Now he was naked except for his shoes and socks. For some reason this made him feel more naked than without them and his cock was semi-erect. He stood there feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable until he heard the commanding voice again.

"REMOVE YOUR SHOES AND SOCKS AND PUT THEM UNDER THE CHAIR."

Mulder did it and now he was completely naked with his arms at his sides and his head down-- waiting for his next order. But it didn't come. He stood there not knowing what to do with himself. He tried to stand as still as possible trying not to fidget. Suddenly, he heard the voice again:

"Do not turn around. Keep your eyes on the far wall in front of you."

Mulder did as he was told and realized he was no longer alone in the room. Skinner had obviously joined him and his voice was now at a normal volume-- but still threatening. Mulder could sense that his lover was directly behind him now. He could feel his stomach knotting from not knowing what his lover was going to have him do next. Suddenly he felt a leather gloved hand grasped his semi-erect penis and began to rub up and down on the shaft. Mulder turned his head to look behind him.

"Keep your eyes on that wall!" Skinner shouted, increasing the pumping on Mulder's cock.

Mulder stared straight ahead, with his arms at his sides, feeling his Master's breath on the back of his neck. Suddenly, the pumping stopped and his balls were grasped roughly. He gasped as they were rolled and squeezed. He closed his eyes, moaning and biting on his lower lip.

"Like this, my slutty slave? Speak." Skinner whispered in his slave’s ear.

"God yes, Master," Mulder groaned.

Mulder felt his Master remove his hand, then something was covering his eyes and tied behind his head.

"Can you see anything? Speak."

"No Master," Mulder answered, feeling two strong hands on his upper arms. He was being pushed around the room then stopped and pushed down in a chair. Mulder knew it was the chair with the hole. He could feel his butt poking through it and was thankful for that considering his ass was still very sore from the whipping he gave himself. He felt his wrists and ankles being securely strapped to the chair. He also felt Skinner strapping his waist to the back of the chair. Mulder couldn't move anything but his head now. He waited for what was to come next and prayed it would be soon. Then suddenly from under the chair, Mulder could feel a hard object poking his anus. He jumped at first, startled by the sudden foreign touch. Then Mulder held his breath as he felt the tip being inserted into his ass and slowly move up inside him. The object was obviously a dildo that had some lube on it to make penetration easier. Mulder tried to relax his sphincter muscle, opening himself and taking it all inside him. It felt as big as an average sized dildo, but a little smaller than his lover's cock. 

Once the object was imbedded deep inside, it began to move up and down, as well as in a twisting motion. The feeling was incredible. He couldn't move on the object or gyrate his hips. All he could do was just sit there and feel it...and boy did he feel it. He began to moan loudly, throwing his head back and from side to side. He bit on his lower lip and clenched his fists from the exquisitely, intense sensations he was feeling. He wondered if he would be allowed to come. Usually, he couldn't come until Skinner gave him permission, but he didn't have to worry about that for long. Just as his toes were beginning to curl and he was on the brink of orgasm, the object was gone as quickly as it had arrived. He felt it abruptly pulled out of his body. Mulder let out a loud groan of disappointment.

"Wanted more, didn't you slut? Speak," the voice said.

"Yes, Master. More...please, Master," Mulder begged, pulling on his restrains.

"Soon, my slave," Skinner said, caressing Mulder's face with the back of his leather clad hand. 

Mulder felt his wrists, ankles and waist being unstrapped and released from the chair. He was then pulled up forcefully and pushed around the room again. As he walked, he could feel his fully, erect penis bobbing infront of him...leading the way. He was abruptly stopped and felt his stomach pressing against a cushion. Then his hands were pulled over his head and his wrists were separated and strapped snuggly onto something. The same thing was done to his ankles. Now Mulder could feel himself spread-eagled in an upright position...that X beam constraction, Mulder thought. After that, he felt a wide belt being strapped to his lower back. Mulder remembered it looking like some kind of back brace. His cock and balls were positioned just below the cushion. Mulder's body was securely attached to the frame and he couldn't barely move at all.

"Comfy slave? Speak," Skinner said, pulling on Mulder's protruding cock.

"Yes, Master," Mulder gasped.

"Good. Let's play." 

 

Mulder felt the frame move. He was being turned forward, with the front of his body facing the floor-- he was moving again. He could feel himself turning upside down. With his eyes covered, Mulder felt very disoriented but he could sense what direction his body was in. Blood was beginning to rush to his head. The rotating continued and now he was facing up towards the ceiling. This position wasn't the most comfortable for Mulder, because his body was only being supported by the back brace and the straps around his wrists and ankles. His head wasn't supported at all, so to relieve the pressure from the neck, he would let his head drop back. Mulder was beginning to feel a little queasy and light headed from the rotating. He prayed his Master wouldn't turn it any faster.

Then Mulder felt something being put on his erect penis. It felt like a metal ring. It was probably the gold cock ring Skinner had given him some time ago that he hardly ever wore it. It felt weird under his pants and underwear. Once the ring was in place, his penis received a smack then he was moving again, facing down. Suddenly, he felt something slide across his bare buttocks. The next thing he felt was a sharp sting. It was a leather cat-o-nine-tails. He was very familiar with its sensation. Skinner began to rhythmically slap the whip across his slave's butt cheeks. At first, the lashes started off slowly, but soon Skinner would pick up the pace. Mulder felt his ass heating up with every stroke. He tried to remain silent, relishing the sharp rush of pain-- then the way it wonderfully subsides, but soon the relentless strokes became almost unbearable and he began to moan and whimper, pulling against his restraints.

"Take it, slave. Take it until your ass becomes a satisfactory shade of red," Skinner said as he continued to rain lashes onto Mulder's unprotected buttocks.

Mulder fought against his restraints violently and began to cried out. He knew he couldn't take much more. He clenched his butt cheeks with every stroke, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth-- then, mercifully, it stopped.

"Now, that's a nice shade of red if I do say so myself," Skinner announced as his soft leather gloved hand moved across his slave’s burning cheeks. Mulder let out another whimper as the cool leather caressed his hot, quivering ass.

"Did that feel good boy? Speak."

"Yes, Master, it felt real good," Mulder answered breathlessly.

Skinner stopped caressing his lover and rotated the frame again. He turned it until Mulder was again facing the ceiling. Mulder was extremely grateful his butt wasn't resting against anything in this position. He felt his Master's fingers rubbing and tweaking his sensitive nipples. Once they were erect, clamps were attached to them. Mulder's head fell back and he cried out in pain. Skinner silenced him with a hard kiss that left Mulder's lips swollen and bruised. He then attached a gold chain to each clamp that lead down to the cock ring. He gave the chain a tug, causing Mulder to gasp.

Mulder was left in darkness feeling the sensations from the clamps, the cock ring and his stinging ass. He let his unsupported head drop back once again to relieve the pressure in his neck. As if his Master sensed his discomfort, the frame was stood up again in a vertical position and his straps were unfastened. Skinner supported his off balanced slave until he got his bearings, then he began to guide him through the room again. Mulder was placed in a corner with his nose to the wall and his hands were pulled behind his back and cuffed.

"Stay there, slave, until you are told to move," Skinner said, walking away.

Mulder was still wearing the blindfold so he couldn't see if Skinner had left the room, so he decided to stay put. He bent his head slightly, leaning his forehead against the wall and was immediately grabbed by the back of the neck.

"Did I say you could lean against the wall? Speak."

"No Master, you didn't," Mulder answered.

With his hand still on his neck, Skinner moved his slave to the center of the room and pushed him down on his knees. Mulder was unaware that Skinner was also naked and standing with his impressive erection bobbing in his face. He grasped his cock and tapped the head against his slave's lips.

"I have something for you. Take it now," Skinner ordered.

Mulder opened his mouth and Skinner shoved his shaft into it, almost making him gag. Mulder began to eagerly suck his Masters cock, taking most of it inside. Skinner remained still, making Mulder do all the work. He moved his mouth closer and closer to the base, trying desperately to deep throat him.

"Mmmm, yes, that's good slave, but that's enough," Skinner said, pulling his cock out of his slave's mouth. Mulder was stunned at the abrupt stop and sat on back on his haunches, not knowing what happened.

"I'm going to fuck that hot ass of yours now."

Mulder was stood up and taken to another apparatus-- one that Mulder knew quite well. It was a leather sex bench. There was a center bench for the torso to lie on, rests for the knees and arms and a U-shaped head rest. Leather straps were attached to each part, to keep you from moving around. Mulder was assisted to lie his torso on the bench and kneel on the knee rests, that spread his thighs apart, then his forearms were placed on each arm rest. Mulder positioned his head comfortably on the U-shaped head rest, while his Master quickly strapped each body part to the rests, including his waist and back.

Skinner stood back and watched his securely, restrained slave for a few moments, which drove Mulder crazy from anticipation. Then he moved back to stand behind him, caressing his sweaty hair: 

"Are you good and secure, my slutty slave? Speak."

Mulder spoke through the opening in the head rest: "Yes my Master."

Suddenly, Mulder felt a finger slide down the crack of his buttcheeks, then his cheeks were pulled apart exposing his puckered hole. A well lubed finger was shoved into him, then two and then three. Mulder moaned and tried to gyrate his butt on his Master's fingers. He got a sound slap on a buttock for his troubles.

"Keep this ass still, slave." Skinner removed his fingers, then pushed his cock into the awaiting entrance. Once he was all the way in, Skinner grabbed his slave’s hair with both hands, pulling his head up. Mulder squeezed his eyes shut behind the blindfold and gritted his teeth as his Master began to pound into him.

"Ahhhh, yeah, so nice and tight." Skinner released his slave's hair and placed both hands on his ass, while thrusting into him deep and hard.

"You like this boy? Speak," Skinner growled into Mulder's ear.

Mulder put his head back down on the head rest. "Ya...yes...Master. Please let me cum, please," Mulder begged, feeling himself on the verge.

"Of course you can cum, my slutty slave, but not until I tell you." Skinner continued to pound into his slave's ass, with him moaning non-stop now. Skinner felt his impending orgasm building. After a few more thrusts, he exploded into Mulder, letting out a mighty roar. Mulder's own neglected cock strained within the cock ring, pleading to get its own release. He didn't know if he could hold out much longer, but he'd better if he knew what's good for him.

Skinner recovered still imbedded inside his slave. He reached through Mulder's thighs, grabbing his cock and engorged sac, making him whimper. Skinner smeared precum around his cock head, then applied pressure to his balls. Mulder was tugging against his restraints now. After a few more tortuous seconds, Skinner told him he could finally cum. Mulder's hands clenched into fists and his toes curled, as his orgasm exploded and cum spew from his cock. When it seemed like his slave was done, Skinner slid out of his ass and watched as his semen ran down his slave's thighs. He began to undo all the straps and remove the blindfold. Mulder kept his eyes closed against the lights and felt himself being lifted off the bench to a standing position. Mulder was feeling a little light headed and swayed a bit. Skinner kept a hold on him until he had gotten his barings. Soon afterwards, Mulder's eyes squinted open and he looked straight into his Master's.

"Fox, are you okay?" Skinner whispered in his ear.

When Skinner no longer called Mulder **slave**, he knew their play scenerio was over and they were back to themselves. 

With a big, goofy grin, Mulder replied, "No, I'm not."

Skinner gave him a concerned look, then Mulder continued,

"I'm not okay...I'm fucking amazing!"

Skinner let go of his arm and Mulder padded towards a chaise lounge, that was in the corner of the room and threw himself on it. Skinner quickly went over and laid next to him. Mulder turned to his side, so his lover could spoon him. They laid this way for several minutes, until Mulder could feel Skinner's penis pressing against the crack of his ass. He instinctively began to push his butt back.

"You insatiable little slut, you," Skinner said, wrapping his arms around his lover and holding him tight, while kissing his sweat drenched hair.

Mulder relaxed into the security of Skinner's strong arms and let out a deep sigh of contentment. He loved being this close to him, though he wished Skinner was still inside him. 

Skinner placed his lips near his lover's ear: 

"You were so good tonight babe," he whispered, sucking gently on an earlobe.

Mulder gave him a satisfied grin: "You weren't so bad yourself."

Skinner turned Mulder onto his back, then leaned down to give him a passionate kiss. As Skinner's hand began to roam across his chest, he felt the nipple clamps that were still on Mulder's nipples.

"Shit, I'd better take these off. It's gotta' hurt babe, so take a deep breath," Skinner warned, as he sat up, placing a hand on each clamp. "I'm going to remove them both at the same time. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's do it," Mulder said, squeezing his eyes shut to brace himself against the pain.

Skinner opened the clamps and as the blood rushed back into Mulder's nipples, he let out a loud groan. Skinner took off Mulder's cock ring then leaned down to claim his mouth again. Mulder moaned into his lover's mouth and felt a hand squeezing one of his ass cheeks. Mulder pulled back to look into his lover's eyes:

"And you call me insatiable," Mulder gasped.

"You got a problem with that?" Skinner asked nuzzling Mulder's neck, finding that special spot.

"Ohhhhh...no, not at all. In fact, I think things are looking up again. Ahhhh!" Mulder exclaimed, feeling his cock getting hard.

"Oh really? Then we have to do something about that, don't we? Speak slave," Skinner said, returning to the role-playing scenario and pulling Mulder up with him.

"Oh yes Master, please do," Mulder said, grinning from ear to ear. He watched as his Master went to a cabinet and removed something, placing it behind his back.

"Get over here," Skinner commanded.

Mulder scurried over and anxiously waited before his Master-- his head down.

"Turn around."

Mulder turned and Skinner brought his arms around him and slid a cock cage onto his semi-hard penis. He placed a tiny padlock on it and securely locked it, then put the key far out of his lover's reach.

"Now, that should keep that monster of yours under control," Skinner said, smacking Mulder on the butt and turning him back around. "I think it's time we got some sleep."

Mulder made a face his Master couldn't see, then turned to follow him upstairs to their bedroom. When they arrived, Mulder padded towards the bed. Suddenly, he felt a hand grasp his arm, yanking him back:

"Where the hell do you think you're going, slave? Speak."

"To bed Master," Mulder replied quickly, with wide eyes.

Skinner raised his eyebrows: "Wrong. Slaves do not sleep with their Masters tonight. On the floor with you: "Skinner ordered, pointing towards the floor.

Reluctantly, Mulder laid down on the carpet, in the fetal position. He wondered if he would get a blanket to cover his naked body from the cool night air. Hope arose in him when he saw his Master move to the closet again. When Mulder could see what Skinner had taken out, he saw it wasn’t a blanket-- it was a paddle. Mulder sat up, looking at his Master with confusion in his eyes and terrifiying thrill that went straight to his confined penis.

"Master, what's that for?" Mulder asked, getting up on his knees.

"I don't believe I gave you permission to ask me a question. I believe this slave needs to be reminded of his place and who he is. Come here."

Mulder obeyed, crawling over to his Master. Once there, Skinner opened the padlock on the cock cage and released Mulder's cock: 

"Get on the bed," he ordered, pointing the paddle towards the bed.

Mulder quickly got up from the floor and laid across the bed, on his belly. He held his breath for the first smack. Skinner grabbed his wrists and tied them each to the bed with scarves, that were tied around the bed frame. He did the same to his feet, so Mulder was now spread-eagle on the bed. Mulder felt a rush of excitement move through him, as his Master moved to stand at the side of the bed, next to his head:

"Who are you? Speak," Skinner said, slapping the paddle against his palm.

Mulder had to turn his head to the side, in order to speak: 

"Your obedient slave."

"Where is your place? Speak."

"My place is at your side."

"For what purpose? Speak."

"To do your bidding."

"And what else? Speak."

Mulder needed to contemplate that for a moment, so he paused-- delaying his answer. Skinner immediately let him know that he needed to answer quickly, by smacking him hard on one of his buttcheeks. Mulder took in a sharp breath, then answered, 

"To bring you pleasure."

"What can I do to you? Speak.”

"What ever you want." 

When Mulder sensed that the questioning was over, he clenched and unclenched his buttcheeks, in nervous anticipation.

"Is this slave about to get his ass paddled for speaking without permission? Speak."

"Yes, Master."

"Wrong, slave," Skinner said, dropping the paddle next to his slave's head and moving between his parted legs: 

"I think I can find better things to do to with this ass."

Mulder turned his head to see his Master lying between his legs and grabbing hold of his buttocks. He pride his cheeks apart with his thumbs, then began to lick and suck the puckered hole. After that, he pushed his tongue deep inside the narrow entrance, wiggling it around. All Mulder could do was lie there and endure every second of extreme bliss. Skinner removed his tongue and started licking the underside of his slave's penis and ball sacs.

Mulder was being driven wild. He couldn't help thrashing around on the bed and moaning. He found himself desperately trying to hump the mattress to apply some kind of friction to his penis-- that was trapped beneath him. Skinner allowed it as he continued to give him a good rimming. When he stopped, Mulder looked back to see his Master jerking off and spewing hot cum all over his ass.

"Permission to speak Master?"

Skinner had collapsed on his back next to his still restrained slave. He simply answered, "Yes."

"Why didn't you let me do that?" Mulder asked, feeling somewhat disappointed that his Master didn't let him give him his orgasm.

Skinner sat up and began to untie his slave: 

"I wanted to cum on you like this. Besides, I think it would have been a little difficult for you to make me come while you were spread eagle on the bed," Skinner admitted smiling, then got up and padded away to the bathroom:

"Stay there, I'll be right back."

Mulder stayed put on the bed until Skinner came back. A few seconds later, he watched as his Master came out the bathroom holding a damp washcloth and proceeded to wipe himself from his lover's butt cheeks.

"Permission to speak again Master?"

"Yes, Fox."

Mulder raised himself up and sat on the side of the bed. He sat watching his lover...not his Master pad back into the bathroom. When he returned, he felt Mulder's eyes him: 

"What?"

"Nothing...I was wondering."

Skinner came over and sat next to Mulder, placing a hand on his thigh:

"Wondering about what?"

"Where did you find that literally **fucking** chair and that X shaped contraption?"

"Online. You can find just about any and everything online," Skinner said as a matter of fact.

"So, let me get this straight, you went online and found those incredible toys?"

Skinner nodded, "Yep. Did you enjoy them?"

"Did I enjoy them?! Walter, I've never experienced anything like them before! They were fucking amazing!" Mulder exclaimed.

"Good, then I got my money's worth," Skinner said simply, slowly sliding his hand up and down his lover's thigh.

"I was wondering about that too. Exactly how much did they cost? They looked expensive."

"It's not about the cost of the toy, it's about how well it works to achieve the intended goal," Skinner explained.

Mulder gave his lover a strange look: 

"Okay, so that means that there's no limit to how much we can spend on toys for the playroom?

"Sure, you can't put a price on happiness," Skinner winked, then got up and padded to the bathroom again.

"That's good to know," Mulder said, mostly to himself, then he continued, "Hey Walter, hold on," as he moved quickly to catch up to Skinner before he went into the bathroom. When Skinner turned around, Mulder lunged on him, giving him a warm embrace: 

"Walter, I love you so much. Thank you for making this an incredible playday."

Skinner returned the embrace saying, "It was my pleasure and thank you for allowing me to play with you. I love you too." 

Both men held each other for a few moments, then Mulder took Skinner's hand and led him into the bathroom: 

"I think we both could use nice, hot shower."

They both entered the shower stall and began to bath one another. After that, they spent the rest of their playday cuddling together and basking in the afterglow of an amazing playday-- in and out of the playroom. 

The End


End file.
